Sit, Stay, Beg
by Le Penguin
Summary: Sorey helps Mikleo overcome his fear of dogs by becoming the dog. (Sorey/Mikleo, modern AU)


Mikleo's fear of dogs was an inconvenience. He didn't necessarily _enjoy_ darting into shops or crossing the street to avoid them while out and about, but he also didn't enjoy the thought of the alternative: being targeted by a torpedo of slobber, claws, and teeth. As far as Mikleo was concerned, it was something that just _was_ – and he had no desire to change, no matter how many puppy gifs and silly videos his friends sent to him.

When Sorey announced that tonight, he would help Mikleo conquer his fear, Mikleo was immediately put on edge. Sorey shooed him into the living room while he "prepared" the bedroom, and so here Mikleo sat, quietly fuming. He craned his ears for any suspicious sounds. He swore to god, if Sorey had bought a dog and was trying to force the issue, he was walking out and spending the night at Lailah's flat.

"Ready!" Sorey's voice called from the bedroom. "You can come in now."

Mikleo rolled his eyes and stalked over to the bedroom door. He took a deep breath, and tried to calm his racing heart and shaking hands. Sorey wasn't _that_ irresponsible or insensitive. Surely he hadn't bought a real dog. Surely he had just…bought one of those robotic toy dogs, or had set up a queue of a bunch of dog movies, and Mikleo would just have to deal with the plastic thing yipping and doing backflips while someone shrieked on the TV screen about there being no rule about dogs not being able to join the curling team. He steeled his nerves, and opened the door.

Sorey had not bought a dog.

"Bark bark! Welcome home, Mikleo!" Sorey said. He rolled onto his back on the bed, and tucked his curled hands up to his chin like paws. "Come rub my tummy."

Sorey was the dog.

Mikleo stared at him, from the doggie ears atop his head, to the ridiculous paw-print undies covering his nethers. Perhaps Sorey's therapy was already working – Mikleo didn't feel the urge to panic and run, as he often did when confronted with a large, slobbering creature. Indeed, the sight of this particular large, slobbering creature was as intriguing as it was ridiculous. The pointed ears that poked out of Sorey's wild hair were wholly charming, and would be innocent-looking enough if not for…the rest of him. Mikleo felt his cheeks and ears warm, and his hand came up to cover his mouth in a vain attempt to cover the color on his cheeks. As if in a trance, Mikleo found himself approaching Sorey where he lay on the bed. Sorey rolled back onto his hands and knees and wiggled his pawprint-spangled butt, excitedly wagging an invisible tail.

"So, what do you think?" Sorey asked. He was clearly eager, and trying to exude confidence – but Mikleo could sense his shyness. "It's like…exposure therapy?"

"I think that dogs don't belong on the bed," Mikleo replied. "Get down before you shed all over everything."

Sorey's eyes lit up, and Mikleo could see the tension lift from his shoulders. As if Mikleo would ever reject him. As if Mikleo would ever turn him down when it came to seeing that butt wiggle.

"So…do you like it?" Sorey asked, still a bit nervous. He touched his dog ears gingerly. "I ordered the ears first, because I didn't know if you'd just laugh. But there's a matching tail, too."

"Really now," Mikleo said, thoughtfully, turning over the image in his mind. "Well, I suppose if you're a good boy tonight, I could order you that as a present."

The blush that spread from Sorey's cheeks to his chest was almost enough of a reward. Mikleo was already warming up to this idea more and more by the second, but he wanted to banish the idea from Sorey's mind that he'd ever, ever laugh at him for something like this. He gave him an encouraging smile, and leaned in for a slow, chaste kiss.

"I really like it, Sorey," Mikleo assured him. "Thank you. Did you want us to do anything in particular?"

Sorey rubbed at the back of his neck, his shyness returning. Well, that almost certainly meant yes. It was just a matter of getting Sorey to spill the beans about what. And to think that Sorey was usually so good about running his mouth…

"There's…there's a collar, too," Sorey said quietly. _Well_. "But this is about you, it's not about me. I wanted to make up for the other day."

The other day, when they'd attended a university event for the anthropology department. The other day, when Sorey failed to mention that his Classical Poetry professor had a tendency to bring her dog in to the office. The other day, when Mikleo was chased up three flights of stairs by a giant, hyperactive monster that seemed more tongue than beast. After the creature had been wrangled and after Mikleo had been convinced to come out of the third floor janitor's closet, there were apologies, assurances that Honeybuns was harmless. (Honeybuns was a newfoundland, apparently; which meant approximately nothing to Mikleo. As far as he was concerned, all dog breeds were two missed meals from turning back into wolves. Including those little puffball dogs that Dezel was currently fostering. _Especially_ those little puffball dogs.) Sorey took it upon himself to serve as his personal bodyguard for the rest of the day, and the apologies and big sad eyes just wouldn't stop.

Mikleo didn't blame Sorey for the incident, but he had admittedly been in a funk since it happened – a fairly expected result when one embarrasses oneself in front of the entire department. Others had comforted Mikleo, telling grim tales of Honeybuns breaking into labs and slobbering victims into oblivion, or stealing bagels right out of people's hands. He could tell that they were humoring him, and that somehow made it even worse. Mikleo didn't really know what _could_ make it better – other than disappearing into the night and never returning, perhaps; publishing his work under a pseudonym, returning to Sorey for a single night a year to make love under cover of darkness, then disappearing off into the mists. _Who is that mysterious cloaked man?_ , they would say. And the wise old ones would shake their heads, and sigh, and tell them. _I heard he ran screaming and tripping up a bunch of stairs in front of his peers and mentors at a school event, then hid in a closet, where a bucket fell on his head. It was mega embarrassing._

Well, in any case, there was apparently something that could make it better, at least temporarily. And that was Sorey in dog ears, and a matching collar to boot. Mikleo smiled at him, and reached out to stroke a knuckle down the line of Sorey's cheek.

"Can you show me the collar?" Mikleo whispered.

Sorey turned an even darker red, and was in and out of the nightstand in a flash. He returned holding a leather collar; red with gold metal latches, and a small golden tag. Mikleo took it from him, turning it over in his hands, inspecting it.

"Nothing on the nametag yet," Mikleo said, jingling the tag with one finger. "What happens if you accidentally get out of the apartment?"

Sorey scooted in close. "I'd never run away, not with such a gorgeous owner."

"Not even if the ice cream truck drove by? Hmm." Mikleo leaned in to loop the collar around Sorey's neck. He saw Sorey's neck bob as he latched the golden buckle, then tucked two fingers underneath to ensure it wasn't choking him. Mikleo was the one with the asphyxiation fetish, after all. "Well, we'll have to get it engraved anyway. Better safe than sorry."

"Yeah," Sorey said, a bit hoarse. His eyes slid shut as Mikleo gave the collar a little tug with his fingers, bringing him in for a kiss.

Sorey was just too easy. After just a minute or two of slow, deep kisses, he was already grinding on Mikleo's thigh; his hard cock straining his pawprint panties. Mikleo slid a hand underneath the elastic of his undies, pulled it out, and let it snap back against Sorey's ass with a satisfying _whap!_. Sorey let out a loud gasp at the feeling, and pushed back against Mikleo's hand as it petted the red, abused skin gently.

" _Mikleo_. All yours, you can do whatever you want to me, please…" Sorey was babbling. Mikleo pressed a little kiss just above his collar, and brought his hand down on Sorey's ass again, feeling it jiggle underneath the strike. Sorey moaned as if he was just seconds away from coming – Mikleo grabbed him by the chin and looked him in the eyes, trying to bring him back to reality.

"A good boy doesn't come so quickly," Mikleo said firmly. "Do I need to bring out your training collar again?"

Sorey's eyes glazed over at the thought, and he leaned in to Mikleo's grip on his chin, trying to steal more kisses. Mikleo tsked and shoved him back with a single hand on that bare, strong chest. Sorey fell back onto the bed, his collar's tag jingling with the motion – Mikleo let him writhe around for a bit while he took his time rolling off the bed, digging underneath it for their toybox, and sorting through it idly until he found what he needed. He heaved a theatrical sigh as he sat up, and tried to suppress his smile – quite poorly, in fact, when he saw how excited Sorey looked at the shiny object in his hand. Honestly, scolding Sorey came as naturally to him as breathing, but this strict dom act was hard when Sorey was so adorable.

"And I'd thought you'd finally stopped needing this," Mikleo lamented. He idly rolled the cock ring between his fingers, letting the light of the room play across the metal. "Honestly, Sorey, I sometimes don't know what to do with you."

"Do _everything_ with me, please, Mikleo…" Sorey begged. His fidgeting on the bed was getting more urgent, and one of his hands was sneaking dangerously close to his cock – trying to get some relief before Mikleo told him he was allowed it.

Mikleo wordlessly smacked Sorey's hand away from his cock, and gave him another smack to those strong thighs of his for good measure. He straddled Sorey, sat back on his thighs, and stared at him wordlessly.

They'd used the cock ring in the past, back when Sorey's self-control was questionable and his ability to last more than five minutes non-existent. Luckily, Sorey was an eager student, and Mikleo a patient (but firm) teacher. After a few months of rigorous training, Sorey was a new man – or rather, he was still Mikleo's same old Sorey, but he could now be trusted to hop in bed without coming all over Mikleo's thighs before they even started properly touching each other.

"You're so hard already," Mikleo said with a put-upon sigh, eyes flicking from Sorey's face, to his rigid cock, then slowly back up his firm stomach and chest. "You know that this ring can't go on you if you're already this much of a mess."

"I'm sorry, Mikleo." Sorey did not look sorry in the least. He kept shifting his hips, trying to tilt them up, trying to subtly wiggle his legs so Mikleo would inch forward a little more and sit directly on his cock. It earned him another smack to his upper thigh, and he bit his lip to suppress the moan that tore out of his chest.

"I have half a mind to tie you up and catch up on some reading in the other room while you settle down," Mikleo said. "But with how much of a wreck you already are, I'm not sure you won't come from just feeling those ropes around your wrists."

" _Mikleo_ ," Sorey whined piteously. "I want to be good for you."

"I wonder sometimes. But, I suppose it can't be helped," Mikleo said. He would be quite hypocritical to ask Sorey to keep his cool right now, when his own cock was aching for attention. "There's more than one way to make your cock go down. Take off that ridiculous underwear while I get your leash ready."

Mikleo tugged out the scarves that he'd stashed in his pocket when he was rooting through the toybox. Sorey whimpered at the sight, and yanked and kicked his panties off in a flurry of limbs. He rose his wrists above his head and waited, squirming, not-so-patiently, for Mikleo to wind them around the bedposts, then slowly, torturously loop them around his wrists. He slid another scarf through the clip on Sorey's collar, knotted it, and gave it a little tug. Sorey leaned up with the tug as far as his tied wrists would allow, and whined helplessly when Mikleo hovered his lips just out of reach.

"You're just so eager, aren't you." Mikleo kept the leash taut, and ran a thumb over Sorey's lips. Sorey's eyes fluttered shut as he opened that warm, wet mouth of his; Mikleo couldn't resist the invitation, and slipped two fingers in for Sorey to suck. "I bet you're ready to cum whenever and wherever I let you."

Sorey rumbled out a moan around his fingers, and laved his tongue over them, sucking as if he was trying to pull them right off Mikleo's hands. Mikleo felt his cock throb in jealousy.

Sorey made a small noise and flexed his muscles; Mikleo immediately pulled back at the signal to allow him to breathe, loosening his hold on the leash and gently easing Sorey back onto the bed with one hand under his neck. Sorey heaved in a few deep breaths, looking up at Mikleo with unfocused eyes.

"More," he pleaded, opening his mouth again and tilting his chin up.

Mikleo felt a shiver wrack his spine, but he managed to school his expression. He tsked, and shifted himself down to lie between Sorey's legs.

"Since when do dogs give their masters orders?" Mikleo asked. He ran his palm up the length of Sorey's cock, heavy and slow. "I suppose I really do spoil you too much."

Mikleo coiled the length of Sorey's leash-scarf loosely in his fist – not enough to yank on the collar, but just enough to let Sorey know that he was here, here to support him, here to love him in whatever way he wanted. Sorey keened aloud and let his head fall back against the pillows as Mikleo wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and began to suck.

Whether he was on the giving or the receiving end, Sorey was just too cute. Mikleo gazed up at him through the fall of his hair as he worked, watching the naked desire burn on Sorey's face, watching as his gorgeous chest heaved with each breath. Mikleo thought fleetingly about how nice it would be for Sorey to grab at his hair while he worked – while Mikleo would never admit it aloud, it was nice to feel tactile proof of just how much Sorey was enjoying himself, just how much he needed Mikleo close.

That being said, Sorey's hands being tied to the bed made such a lovely picture – and there were other ways for Sorey to express his enjoyment in a tactile manner. Such as frantically humping Mikleo's mouth, moaning as if he was about ready to die, and then – all too soon – releasing said enjoyment onto Mikleo's lips and tongue with a long, drawn out attempt at moaning Mikleo's name. Mikleo tried his best to put on an air of haughtiness, but it was next to impossible to fully banish the adoring smile that threatened to split his face at the sight of Sorey so fully wrecked. His dog ears had gone askew on his head, and Mikleo reached up to re-adjust them and smooth the hair out of his eyes. His finger caressed Sorey's cheek at the sight of that blissed-out gaze. Gorgeous.

"Don't think you're done with your training yet," Mikleo said. He nabbed the lube off the bedside table, and carefully coated the cock ring with it. Slowly, carefully, he eased it onto Sorey's softening cock – which immediately started hardening again at the attention. Honestly, Mikleo didn't know what he'd do with him. With, or without.

Mikleo watched appreciatively as Sorey's cock grew into the ring – Sorey's thighs began to shake at the feeling of being bound so completely: by his wrists, by his throat, by his cock. Mikleo brushed his fingers across the flushed red head, smearing the leftover cum and watching as precum began to gather and glisten in the bedroom light.

"Mikleo," Sorey asked shyly. "Can I have you in my mouth too?"

Mikleo hmmed thoughtfully even as he shuffled up into position. He slowly rubbed two fingers down the zip of his jeans, and toyed with the button.

"I don't know," Mikleo drawled. " _Can_ you?"

Sorey groaned and tried to yank himself up, and was thwarted by his bindings. He fell back and let out another frustrated sound, the emotional impact of his annoyance dampened some by his jingling collar and the doggy ears.

" _May_ I have you in my mouth?" Sorey said through gritted teeth.

If they were roleplaying "strict English teacher privately tutors rambunctious boarding school student", that kind of attitude would be grounds for a paddling. However, it wasn't the second Tuesday night of the month, so Sorey got a temporary pass. Mikleo slowly unfastened his jeans, and drew out his hard cock. He rubbed the head against the seam of Sorey's lips, drawing back whenever Sorey got too eager and tried to take him in fully. Sorey gazed up at him with those eyes and stuck out his little pink tongue, pleading – it was a look that suited him well, and Mikleo rewarded him by allowing him to suck on him.

For all Mikleo teased and scolded Sorey for being quick to come, when Sorey got that enthusiastic mouth and tongue of his on him, Mikleo had to call upon every shred of control he possessed to not be a hypocrite himself. Mikleo let out a shaky breath and let his hand come down to cradle the back of Sorey's head as he worked. When a particularly hard suck had Mikleo helplessly rutting against Sorey's mouth, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He abruptly drew back from Sorey, and stroked Sorey's face gently at the despairing noise he made at the loss.

"I think I'd like to have you from behind tonight," Mikleo murmured. He shuffled back, ready to help Sorey get into place. "Do you need me to untie you so you can turn over?"

Sorey shook his head hard, causing his dog ears to go crooked again. He twisted in place, winding up face-down on the pillow with his arms crossed over his head. He shoved his ass up, wiggling it in Mikleo's face eagerly. Mikleo tsked and gave it a hard smack, making Sorey yelp in delight.

"You'll throw your arms out of their sockets doing that," Mikleo scolded. He leaned over Sorey, quickly untying, uncrossing, and refastening his wrists to the bed. He then fixed his ears again – they'd have to look into pinning them in place with some bobby pins or the like next time. "I don't feel like having to get them back into place in the middle of all this."

"But I want it _now_ ," Sorey pouted, lifting his face from the pillow and craning his neck to look at Mikleo over his shoulder.

He was misbehaving on purpose at this point. That much was obvious by the way Sorey was biting down on his lip to hide his grin, and by the way he tilted his hips up, trying to tempt Mikleo into a quick smack. Mikleo brought his hand down on one bootycheek, then the other, relishing the wonderful noises Sorey made with each strike, the way his ass muscles clenched to draw out the feeling of the sting.

He made such a pretty picture, laid out before Mikleo, tied down, collared and cock bound. A red outline of Mikleo's hand bloomed rosily on each cheek – this was charming enough, but Mikleo couldn't help but imagine how it would look with that tail Sorey was talking about buying. Next time, he promised silently, as he slowly slid a lubed finger up the seam of Sorey's ass, teasing at his hole. Sorey whimpered and pushed his hips back, trying to get those fingers inside him. Mikleo leaned in for a kiss, and slid his fingers in, working him open with practiced expertise.

"Almost there again," Mikleo murmured against his lips. He'd found Sorey's sweet spot, and was targeting it relentlessly, getting Sorey moaning and gasping through their kisses. "And after I just made you come. This Sorey dog breed is too high-energy for me."

"Can't— _ahh —_ can't help it, Mikleo, I can't help it," Sorey whimpered. His wrists strained against his bindings. "You're so beautiful, so sexy, can't ever stop thinking about you, can't ever stop wanting you— _please_ -"

Mikleo drew out his fingers, and pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck as he coated himself. Mikleo was just about at the edge himself, and couldn't stand teasing any longer – he needed to bury himself in that tight little hole, now. He positioned himself and eased himself inside, slowly as he could stand; his tight grip on Sorey's ass betraying his desperation. Mikleo would feel more embarrassed at how much he needed this if Sorey wasn't a thousand times more vocal than he could ever dream of being. Mikleo had always been annoyed when they had neighbors with barking dogs, and now he had become one of them. Such was the circle of life.

Mikleo knew he wouldn't be lasting long, so he set a hard, fast pace; pounding into Sorey as if his life depended on it. He took a moment to appreciate the sight before him: Sorey's strong back, the way his hips pressed back against him, the way his cock looked buried inside that amazing ass of his. Mikleo smoothed his hand across one of the fading handmarks on his ass, leaned down to nuzzle against Sorey's neck, and began to jerk him off hard and fast.

The cock ring not only made Sorey last longer, but made his cock hotter, bigger, heavier in Mikleo's hand – it was definitely fun when Sorey was the one fucking him, and was just as fun when he had full control of Sorey's pleasure like this. And, when it finally became too much, it made Sorey's orgasm that much more intense. Sorey gasped aloud, tightening up almost painfully around Mikleo's cock, and spilled into Mikleo's hand with a series of frantic, desperate thrusts. Mikleo hid his face in Sorey's neck, trying to muffle his own cry against his skin as he followed him over the edge.

They stayed there a few long moments, catching their breath.

"Did I earn myself a treat?" Sorey asked through heaving breaths.

Mikleo was in the middle of trying to untie him, wondering what the hell Horny Mikleo was thinking when he tied these damn knots. After a few moments where Mikleo was worrying he'd need to get the scissors and order new scarves, they finally came loose, freeing Sorey's arms. He immediately turned over and wrapped them around Mikleo, dragging him down to nuzzle at him, making ridiculous sniffing and whuffling sounds. Mikleo groaned and squirmed at the attention, and let out a small shriek when Sorey decided to top it off by licking his face.

Sorey laughed as Mikleo squirmed out of his grasp, and Mikleo glared at him over his shoulder as he marched off to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry! Mikleo, come back to bed," Sorey said, his voice still light. He rolled out of bed, slid the ring off his cock, and followed the sounds of Mikleo turning on the tap. "You just smelled good enough to eat, that's all."

"Well, we're not playing Red Riding Hood, so there's no eating involved," Mikleo replied. "Come here so I can wash you off. I'll draw a bath for us, too."

Sorey appeared to grow thoughtful at that statement, and Mikleo threw a wet washcloth at his face. Sorey peeled it off and smiled at him mischievously.

"I think you'd look cute in a little red cloak," Sorey said. "And nothing else."

"And I think you'd look weird dressed up like a grandma," Mikleo said. "But I'll think about it."


End file.
